Unexpected Circumstances
by loopyfangirl
Summary: Yes another cheesy and indulgent RenoXOC. Sky-Blue Levine; the illegitimate daughter of Old Man Shinra and a slum girl. Her life is turned upside-down as she's reunited with her half brother Rufus. Rated m for my OCs and Renos filthy mouth/sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything quite literally, I do however own Sky-Blue.**

**Rated M for Reno's and my OC's filthy, filthy mouths, and for later sexual contents.**

**This is my first multichapter fanfic, so please bare with me. I may come back and redo some chapter. I would be very greatful for any reviews and comments to help me improve.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the old crumbling, neglected roof of the school in sector two watching the debris fall around me. I swear I can almost feel the heat radiating from the sector one plate above me as a part of it blew up. I could hear people screaming in the distance and rushing to and fro, suddenly my quiet sanctuary is disturbed by the wounded, the scared, and the just plain nosey. I take this as my queue to leave.<p>

It took me two hours to get to my home in sector four, the security was extra tight this evening, every ten minutes the train was stopped and checked. I heard some old people gossiping next to me, they heard from a friend of a friend, of a cousin of a friend that the explosion was a mako reactor. Probably that Avalanche group I've been hearing about. I haven't got anything against them personally, but I've always had this attitude towards everything; if it doesn't affect me, I just don't give a shit.

I walk through the front door, through the main hall and stop short of myself upon the slap of skin on skin, and the moans that I can only describe as like from a very bad, amateur porno. I turn around and decide to go upstairs instead, being careful of the fifth eroding step. Unfortunately I caught enough of a glimpse to see the source of the noise; I could see some random bloke on top of Leanne - my mum banging away. On a closer inspection I realise that he hasn't got the birthmark on the right butt cheek that her more resent boyfriend has. I guess they've had another argument. I go into my room and dig out the box of cereal I've kept hidden under my bed, get my tattered and dog-eared school books and start on my homework.

I awoke the next day with Leanne screeching at me, tears falling down her worn and old beyond her years face. "It's all your fault he left me!" I'm trying to fend off her slaps and hair pulling while fighting the hazy fog of sleep. "You couldn't be assed to get to know him! It's your fault he doesn't want me. You bitch!" by this time I was on the landing being pushed and thumped as I fled down the stairs. "Get the fuck out of my house you skank, fuck off! Don't come back!" Before I could state the irony of _her_ calling me a skank I was pushed out of the door with it slammed behind me.

Without my books I couldn't go to school, so I decided to scavenge the train graveyard close to sector seven for parts I can sell. If I'm going to be homeless for a few days I don't mind sleeping on benches but there's no way I'm going hungry if I can help it. I wonder how long she'll be mad at me this time, the longest Leanne's locked me out what when I was nine and she convinced herself that I broke the TV she smashed up the night before while on LSD. She wouldn't let me back in for a week.

I hunted the graveyard for a good few hours, and all I found was a couple of potions and a fire materia, i then went to sector six Wall Market to sell my finds. I really didn't want to sell the materia, but if I wanted to eat I knew I had to. As I left the shop I bumped into a mate from school, Timmy. Timmy isn't actually his name but I can never remember it. I don't do friends and he's as close to a friend as I'll allow. In the slums it's hard to trust anyone, mostly because there's no one that's fully trust worthy including me. The wutai approached me, with his usual friendly smile and his innocent eyes "Hey Sky, why wasn't you at school today?"

"Leanne kicked me out."

"What'd ya do this time?"

"Honestly, I didn't do anything. Can I crash on your sofa again?"

"I'm sorry; some relatives have come from Junon so there's no room. Hell, I'm sharing my bed with my brother and man does he snore."

"That's alright, somthin will turn up. See ya." I walk away from to him and headed straight behind another shop. Damn Timmy, where do you work there's 600 gil in there! Looking around me making sure no one sees I stuff Timmy's wallet into my pocket. Poor kid he can't help being innocent, I've taught him a valuable life lesson today. Sorry Tim, maybe in the future I'll pay you back, if I'll ever be to afford it, if I remember.

With Timmy's 'borrowed' gil I decide to rent a bed for the next week in sector seven. The young boy renting beds above his dads shop goes to my school so he gave me a half price discount, I would like to think that it was out of the goodness of his heart but something tells me it's to try to get me to pay for a couple more nights. As I started settling into sleep the door burst open, I shot up out of the bed startled with the blade that I hid under the pillow firmly in my grasp. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light that invaded my room, I mentally prepared myself to defend against the intruder. "Whoa, Sky chill. Your ma's not well. We-we were doin' some shrooms, good stuff my cousin picked them from around Fort Condor. I think she took to much coz we was dancing and then next thing I come back from havin' a piss, and found her face down in her own vomit. She stopped breathing. I heard you were stayin' here." It took awhile for what he said to sink in, and I'm almost surprised that I'm not really bothered. The man turned out to be Jeff, one of Leanne's regulars. It turns out that after kicking me out Leanne thought she'd throw a party celebrating her newfound freedom, from both me and her bloke. The damn brat that sold me the bed wouldn't refund me the week's worth of gil I gave him, Jeff dragged me out of the shop and into his car before I smashed the little punk's face in.


	2. Chapter 2

We made it to my house in record time, probably shouldn't have got into a car with a still very high and very much still tripping man. I walk calmly through the door which had been left open, most of the part goers was still here having formed a ring around Leanne. All eyes fell onto me as I made my way to the body; she was laying on her back with her vomit caked on the left side of her face, her eyes was closed. She looked almost peaceful; I can't recall ever seeing her like that. Soon after I stepped into the room some men came in to deal with the body, the partiers left saying how sorry they were and other empty comments.

I found myself on my own with only my thoughts for company; all I kept thinking was what was going to happen to me. Selfish I know, but Leanne's dead there's nothing I can do about it, might as well worry about something I could change or do. I grabbed the shower I was unable to have this morning and as if nothing had happened went to bed. I surprisingly fell into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

For the second time in a row I was rudely awoken by someone trying to bash down the door. With my trusty blade in my hand, I walk towards the door and fling open the door. A flash of bright red hair flies past me, obviously he's the one trying to make a whole through my door. "What has everyone around here got against people sleeping? And who the Fuck are you, you ginger twat?" The young redhead straightens himself as a stiff, wutai man not much older than him walks into my hallway.

"Sky-Blue Savannah Levine?" His voice holds an air of self-control and the demand for respect, and I find myself almost respecting him. Almost.

"Yeah? How'd you know my name, you twos a 'friend' of Leanne? Sorry, but you're gonna have ta find another girl coz she's dead" I hold open the door waiting for them to leave, waving my blade gesturing towards the door. Something about their uniform's somehow familiar. They both stand in front of me, either not getting the hint, or not choosing to go. The wutai man has an unreadable expression if any, whereas the tall redhead with the matching red gang tattoos on both cheek bones carries a cocky smirk on his face. He continues to stare at my chest, he doesn't even bother to hide it; I then realise that I didn't get changed when I was in a hurry to answer the door. I was stood there in my doorway, with two men in blue suits, and wearing nothing but a bra and thong and with a rusty blade in my hand.

The wutai approaches me, "Miss Levine, are you aware of whom your father is?"

"No, there's probably quiet a few men it could be. Why? You don't think you could be do you? Coz no offence but I look nothing like you. And him" I say pointing to the man now looking at my legs, maybe some point this morning he'll figure out I've also got a face, "is barely out of nappies." That earns me a glare from the man-child in question.

"We know the identity of your father Miss Levine. He's President Shinra, and your half-brother Rufus wishes to see you. So if you could please put some clothes on, pack a bag of things you want to keep. And come with us." Okay in the first time in a long time I was genuinely shocked and kind of scared.

"Who's 'we'"

The one with the unbuttoned shirt appeared behind me, "We're the Turks, yo." With that single statement, my blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

My body's numb from shock as I robotically climb the stairs to my room. The redhead's words playing themselves in a continuous loop; 'We're the Turks, yo'. Turks. The name strikes fear in the hearts of the toughest of slumdogs. As a child you told stories of them taking bad little children who don't do as they're told from their beds at night, as you get older the stories get worse. I felt as thought I was on autopilot, the only thoughts going through my head was all those tales of Shinra's right-hand men. I slowly got dressed into 'clean' clothes, a plain, long sleeved t-shirt that was once white and some second-hand ripped dark jeans that were a size too big. The only thing I chose to take with me was Timmy's wallet with the remaining gil and my knife which I hide in my left sock.

I came down the stairs to find both men exactly where I had left them moments ago, the wutai stood perfectly still; the lanky redhead was leaning against a wall with a bored look on his face which quickly changed into an arrogant smirk when he acknowledged my presence. When the ebony haired man noticed my lack of packing he raised a dark eyebrow, but didn't voice his concern. Instead he silently walked out of the door towards a black car with blacked out windows you couldn't see into. He opened one of the back doors and held it open, waiting for me to climb inside. A shiver ran across my spine and I hesitated for a moment trying to see if there was an escape route, trying to come up with a plan. I could feel the presence of the Turk with the messed up suit right behind me. Probably figuring what I was trying to do, he discreetly waves his red stick thing just in the corner of my vision, a couple of sparks on electricity fly from the tip. I can hear him sniggering; he's warning me not to try anything stupid. I walk towards the car and climb inside; sitting on the most comfortable black leather seats my ass has ever rested on.

As I rest my head on the plush cushions I momentarily relax, that is until the two figures sit in the two front seats of the car, and I remember the situation I'm in. I decide to try to run for it, but as I try to open the door I realise the back doors must only be able to be opened from the outside. That doesn't stop me from yanking at the handle with all my might, "Hey, what tha fuck ya doin' yo?" the younger man yells. I don't answer him; instead I grab my blade from its hiding place and try stabbing the edge of the door, not causing much damage. He tries grabbing my arm; I try to take a swipe at him, barely missing his arm then returning to my frenzied attack on the innocent door. I hear him murmur something, "Sleep". Before I could react to whatever he was trying to do a green light emits from his stick and surrounds me. I try to fight it but to no avail, I fall into a deep and dark unconsciousness plagued with nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's not wakin' up, yo."

"Leave her; she's had a rough couple of days."

"Maybe I should give her a remedy."

"No Reno, now sit there and watch her."

I wake up a few hours later in a bed, the softest, freshest smelling bed I've ever laid in. I open my eyes to see a modestly spacious room with pure white walls, complete with the annoying redhead Turk sitting in the far corner with his arms crossed over his chest sulking. I sit up finding that someone's changed my clothes while I was asleep; it seems that I'm wearing a far too large white button-down shirt. The guy in the corner notices I'm up and looks out the door, "She's up everybody." The redhead walks back into the room, along with the wutai from earlier, a petit girl with brown, wavy hair, which reaches just past her shoulders and a younger girl with a short blonde bob, and big brown eyes. They all stand around me, and are all wearing the same navy suit. The blonde's looking around nervously, fidgeting, while the brunette gives me a friendly smile. The dark haired man with a bindi dot in the centre of his forehead cleared his throat.

"Miss Levine may introduce you to your half-brother; Rufus Shinra." As he said this everyone turned to look at the door, I did the same. In walked a man with combed blonde hair wearing a pristine white suit, he is followed in by a bald man with sunglasses. He stands by the door, with his hands clasped together in front of him. Rufus comes over to the foot of the bed. He tries to give me a disarming smile, but considering who this is it makes me shrink further into the bed.

"Do you know who know who I am Sky?"

"Yeah, he jus' told me." I reply pointing to the wutai, "Rufus Shinra." I can feel him watching me with his blue eyes.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Um, no. I jus' found out I might be President Shinra's kid. Then next thing I know, he's nocked me out with a sleep materia." Everyone including Rufus turned to glare daggers at Reno.

"What? The crazy bitch _stabbed _my car. She's lucky she's your lil' sister, otherwise I would have shoved my EMR right up her-" He quickly shuts up when he receives an icy stare from Rufus.

"I'm sorry for how Reno treated you, and for your loss."

"What loss?" I ask innocently, genuinely not knowing what hells he was going on about.

"Well the loss of your mother, I must say how brave you are handling it so well and grown up."

"Oh yeah that thing. Well to tell ya the truth, I'm surprised it wasn't sooner. But what can you do?" The only one who doesn't look shocked is the guy they call Reno, he just gives me a knowing look. He must know what it's like living in the slums. Then that reminds me, "What gang did you belong to?"

"What?"

"What gang were you in? Those tattoos underneath your cheeks, I recognise them from one of the local slum gangs." He gives me a look that told me to mind my own business, and I will. For now at least.

Rufus dismisses everyone. After the last one leaves he comes over to me and gives me an awkward hug which lasts quite literately seconds. After her pulls away I fight the urge to check if there's a knife in my back, "I've been waiting for so long." He pulls up a chair near my bed that I hadn't noticed until now, sits on it holding my right hand. "There's something that I need to tell you, our father – President Shinra doesn't know that you're here." He pauses a moment to allow me to take what he had just said in, I'm starting to get frustrated not knowing what the fuck is going on. "He must not ever know you are here, and that you are aware of the fact that he is your father. If he does he will surely kill you. Do you understand Sky?" He looks at me with pleading, hopeful eyes.

"Yeah I understand. But if he can't know about me, where do I go? Back to the slums?"

"No, you'll be looked after by the Turks and you'll stay here in this apartment. Tseng's already looking at schools for you, and we'll probably pass you off as Reno's cousin."

"Why _Reno's _cousin?"

"Well that's the catch;" he looks almost guilty saying this "I'm sorry but you're going to have to share this apartment with him." I'm about to object and say that I'd rather go back to the slums but the blonde interrupts me by walking in holding some shopping bags. "Elena here has brought you some new clothes, I urge you to get dressed quickly you've got a long day ahead of you." With that he leaves.

"Your brother is so nice doing all of this for you," She rushes over to me gushing. Oh gods, the torture has already begun, I can already tell she's going to be an annoying one. The ditz extents her hand, when I don't shake it she quickly retracts it, laughing nervously. "Hi, I'm Elena, I'm new!" She excitedly shrieks, and then remembers that bags that are still in her hands. I'm already fighting the urge to see if slapping some sense into people actually works, girls like her give blondes a bad name. "These are some clothes Rufus ordered for you, I'll just leave them right here." She places the bags on the chair Rufus was sitting on and leaves me to get changed closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly start to get changed, briefly wondering what Rufus meant by having a big day ahead of me. In the bag I find a pair of plain socks, a bra and panties set (which was my exact size, creepy!), black trousers, and a loose, white shirt with three quarter length sleeves, and a pair of black trainers. Running my finger across them I can feel the quality of them. I wonder if I can escape from this prison of kindness and look out of the window hoping that if it's not too high I can jump, looking down it seems as though we're on the top floor. Looking around the room I notice a large beach coloured wardrobe, looking in I find that it is empty, a matching bedside table with Timmy's wallet and my knife; I put both of them in my trouser pockets. I walk over to a vanity table and use the brush lying on it, considering yesterday Leanne didn't give me chance to brush and this morning I was rudely awoken by the Turks, it took me a while and a hell of a lot of cursing before I was finally tangle free.

I walked out of the room and into the lounge to find Reno the wutai and the brunette girl waiting for me. The dark haired man wordlessly walked out of the apartment, I look at the two Turks remaining quizzically. "Tseng's gone two bring the car around we're taking you to look at your new school. I'm Cissnei." she gives me a friendly smile it seemed a lot more natural than Rufus' and I returned it.

The phone rings making me jump, Reno answers it smirking a little at my reaction. "Yo," he waits a moment and hangs up. "C'mon he's waiting for us downstairs," he goes to the door Tseng just left through and waits for me to follow him with Cissnei right behind me. We cross a hallway into an elevator; Reno presses the car park button. It's taking awhile, and I'm starting to get restless.

"So what the fuck is actually goin' on?" They both look at me with unreadable expressions, "You can't expect me to believe that I'm Rufus Shinra's sister and that I've been swept off my feet from the slums and from now on everything is gonna be hunky-fuckin'-dory."

"Pretty much yeah," the lift comes to a stop. When the doors open I see Tseng already there waiting in the black car with the blacked out windows, Reno gets into the front, Cissnei and I in the back. As we drive out of the underground car park I glance out of the window to get my first look of the sky it's so bright I can see all the birds flying high, I hear a snigger from Reno and slap him over the head. Looking at the clock on the radio I see that it's only quarter to eight.

"Hey, how early did you wake me up!" I start kicking the back of Reno's chair.

"Ouch. What the fuck yo. Why d'ya keeps blaming just me for?"

"'Coz you're the ginger that tried ta bash my door down and effectively woke me up at silly o'clock this morning. And why am I sharing the apartment with you? I wanna to share it with Cissnei. Hell I'd settle for Elena… no wait, actually that was going a bit too far."

"Oh how'd you think I feel yo? We even have ta share the same bed."

"Please tell me that was your stupid idea of a joke, a very bad joke."

"Nope, it seems your big bro is too stingy to pay for a place with two rooms." I slouch back into the seat with my arms crossed, I'm well aware of how childish I look especially when I look into the rear view mirror I can Tseng's dark eyes light up with his hidden laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't you just smell the sexual tension already! please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for messing you all about, a just added a couple of lines at the end of this chapter that I thought needed to be here.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to drive from our new section one apartment to the section six private school, the Pescott-Fentworth Private Educational Institute. It was pretty much exactly what I had expected for a prep school, there was a high iron fence which I presume goes around the entire campus with two double doored gates both on either side of a manned security building. No one can get in and no one can get out, it seems more like a prison than a school to me, and I briefly wonder whether or not those security men are armed. The building itself was a very grand three story, old fashioned ivory mansion; I'm still not quiet sure what everyone from the upper plate's obsession with everything being coloured some form of white is. As we drive up to the security box the security man eyes the three Turks' uniform suspiciously while grabbing a handheld radio and bringing it close to his lips and holding something else in his other hand that from my line of sight could not see, though I have a rough idea of what the mystery item is and it's making me feel uneasy. Tseng rolls down his window as the man pokes his head out of the little buildings window, he murmurs a few words that I can't hear and shows the guard a piece of paper, the man relaxes immediately and tilts his hat to Tseng while he presses the button to open the gates. "What kind of school is this; it's not a boarding school is it?" I'm not overly keen of the idea of being locked away and unable to go out if I please.<p>

Tseng shakes his head, "No, it's not a boarding school. Rufus went to this school, it's owned by Shinra. Most of the students attending are the children of very important and high-up Shinra employees, whom insist on the best security and education."

"So I'm gonna be stuck with a school full of snooty inbreeds?" Tseng choses to ignore that comment, and I get the feeling that he's had more than enough practise doing so.

"Now Sky, for your safety you will have to keep you last name as Levine. And you must make sure that no one, not even your tutors find out about the real identity of your father is. Do you understand, and do try to behave."

"That's fine I'll just carry on sayin' what I've said all my life; I don't know my father and that he's probably just some bloke that paid Leanne for a quick fuck before pissing off and never seeing her again. Come to think of it, that's not even lying really." In the mirror I could see Tseng rolling his eyes; we parked in front of a pair off very large, old wooden doors. They're opened as the four of us get out of the car and stood before us was a miserable looking woman, wearing a cream turtle neck shirt and a tweed pencil skirt with the matching suit jacket which was accessorised with pearl earrings and necklace. She politely greeted Tseng and Cissnei and took one look at Reno's tattoos and turned on her heels down the corridor trying to hide how she curled up her lip in distaste, Reno just shrugged it off and smirked arrogantly to himself. We're following her down to the end of the hall down to the door clearly marked "Principles Office", she's chatting to Tseng and Cissnei and is clearly blanking me and Reno. I thought of trying my new found power as President Shinra's daughter and getting Rufus to fire this stuck up secretary and maybe sticking her down in the slum's sector two school; she wouldn't last five seconds. I'm getting mad on power already, and I try desperately to hold in my laughter that's threatening to escape my lips. Reno gives me a puzzled look; I walk a little closer to him in order to whisper without being overheard. "I don't like her, with a face like that she looks like she's sucking on a lemon." Now we're both sniggering; trying not to laugh.

We enter the principle's office to find it empty; the 'secretary' closes to door behind us and sits in the chair behind the desk. Oh, hell no. She looks through her desk draw and pulls out a thin file with my name in big typed letters across the top; she opens the file and has a quick glance through scrunching her nose like she'd been hit by a bad smell. She looks at Tseng deeming the rest of us not worthy to talk to, "Which school did Sky-Blue last attend?" I winced at the use of my full name, Tseng looked at me to answer her.

"Sector two public school."

"Sector two slums?" The tone she uses makes my usually very short temper flare and I run my hand over my trouser pocket where my I can hear my knife begging to rip her throat out, tracing the outline of it with my fingers. Reno sees what I'm doing and clears his throat, snapping me out of my fantasy of slashing her neck open and watching her drown as her lungs fill up with her own blood.

"Yes." I'm struggling to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Tell Mr Shinra that I'm very sorry but we can't take on Sky-Blue, I have no idea of what the _slum's _school teach but I don't think she'll be able to catch up to where the rest of the students are. We probably won't be able to find room for her." That's okay you posh bitch I don't want to be here either!

"Mr Shinra is offering a very large donation for you to find room for her, and I can assure you she will work very hard to catch up." Shut the fuck up Tseng, if she can't find the room she can't find the room. I don't want to be stuck in a class room with a load of mouth breathers anyway. "Unless you're forgetting who you are sitting in a room with, we're Turks. We can make it look like an accident and find a replacement by this afternoon." He says this so calmly, I'm genuinely shocked. Go Tseng! Even under all of that fake tan she's wearing I can see that she's paled.

"W-well I'm sure we can always make room. If it's okay with you Sky-Blue can start tomorrow, classes begin at nine." Tseng starts to rise.

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow morning then." He walks out the door with us following.

We get back into the car, "That was fun, so where are we goin' now?" Reno turns round and looks over the back of his seat, his eyes are twinkling with mischief and his usual smirk is replaced with a wide shit eating grin.

"You're goin' to the doctors yo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am sorry!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As Costa Del Sol means "coast of the sun" in Spanish I'm going to base the characteristics of the people from Costa Del Sol on Spain and the same goes for the language. Costan is what I will be calling the language and the people of Costa Del Sol. If I make any mistakes please tell me so I can sort it out. I will always try to put a translation at the bottom.**

**By the way how many of you recognised that Sky' middle name and surname is the name of my favourite character Savannah Levine from The Women of the Otherworld books.**

We've been sitting in silence for a while as Tseng drives, I've never liked doctors. The only experience I've had with doctors was the creepy slum doctor, Dr Garrison. No matter what age I was when I went in there he'd always get me to strip so he could take photos for 'analysing,' I've always thought it was kind of strange. "Tseng, why are you taking me to the doctors? I feel fine, nothing's wrong with me."

"Rufus just wanted you to get checked out; it's a simple check-up."

"As I am technically a Shinra, does that make me your boss?"

"In a way, yes."

"So if I say that I don't want to see a doctor, I don't have to. Right, 'cause you have to do what I say?"

"Wrong, Rufus is vice president and heir to the Shinra Company. You're not even recognised as a Shinra, and even if you were Rufus would still be higher ranking than you, so we would still follow his orders over yours." Well that shut me up, "It's just a routine check up." I curl up in my seat and fall asleep hoping that when I wake up this nightmare would be over.

I'm falling in and out of consciousness, I'm very much aware that there's a pair of strong arms around me firmly but gently holding me up close to a warm and hard but still comfortable body. I can vaguely remember when I was last held like this; I was five and it was the last time I saw my grandparents. I snuggle up closer hoping this dream doesn't end like the others, with the memory of Leanne dragging me away from them. I grab a fistful of clothing belonging to who ever it is carrying me and take a in a deep breath trying to remember what my grandparents smelt like, this person smelt clean and fresh with a the light smell of tobacco and spices lingering on the fabric of their shirt. Tobacco. I remember that my Grandfather always smelt of tobacco, I try to call out to him. "¿Abuelo?" I get no answer. I can hear chuckling, I look up to see Leanne laughing at me, her face starts to change shape becoming more angular, her skin gets lighter and her dark hair turns bright red, she carries on changing until I find myself staring up at Reno. I'm now fully awake; Reno's carrying laughing as he carries me down a sterile and clinical looking hall. He places me in a chair in the room we just entered; I noticed Cissnei was no longer with us. In walks a rather tall woman with short black hair talking to Tseng she sits in the chair opposite me, the two Turks are stood behind me. "Where am I, where's Cissnei?"

"She's gone ta pick up my stuff and bring it to our apartment yo." The Doctor logs onto her computer, from the angle that the screen is sitting on the desktop I can see that she's looking at a file with my name on it. There's only my name, date of birth, and Leanne's name down as my mother, the space where my father's name should be is left blank. The woman looks up to me with a bright beaming smile, she seems strangely over enthusiastic and happy.

"Hello Sky-Blue," again I wince at the use of my full name. "I'm Dr Warner, and as my file on you is a little short so first I'm going to ask you a few questions to make sure it's all correct and to bring it up to date. So your name is Sky-Blue Savannah Levine, correct?" I nod my head. "You're sixteen years old, and was born on the 3rd of June 1995. Your mother is Miss Leanne Constavios Levine, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it does not mention of your father; do you know who he is?" I shake my head. "Your name is costan right, are you a full costan?"

"No, Leanne's full costan, I'm not sure but I'm presuming my father is white." I don't look much like a costan I only inherited two things from Leanne; my dark sapphire blue eyes that have a slight hit of violet, and my naturally curvy figure. With my white blonde hair, very pale skin and the small gathering of freckles on the top of my nose and cheeks I don't look much like the ebony haired, olive skinned sex goddesses you see on TV.

"Right, now I don't have any height or weight data on here so I'm going to have to measure and weigh you. So if you could just stand with your back straight against that measuring stick." I walk over to the giant ruler standing with my back to it; Dr Warner follows me and checks. "Five foot three." Reno's chuckling to himself.

"She's a munchkin yo." The doctor frowns at Reno, I decide to try Tseng's tactic and choose to ignore him.

"Next can you stand one those scales so I can check your weight." I stand on them looking down watching as the numbers go up, "You'll need to stand straight otherwise it'll make you heavier than you are." I straighten myself, and she takes down my weight. "You're a little underweight; Tseng said that you're from the slums?" I nod my confirmation, "You'll need to try to bring that up so I would suggest eating more." She walks back over to the computer and types in what she's found. She takes a few more tests; a blood pressure check and checking my breathing. "You may want these two to leave as I need you answer some more questions."

"Why, I don't have anything to hide?"

"Okay, but if you feel uncomfortable you can ask for some privacy anytime you want. I need you to be honest with me, are you sexually active?"

"No."

"Really? You can ask Reno and Tseng to leave if you don't feel comfortable talking about this in front of them."

"Honestly, why can't you believe that I'm a virgin? Just because I'm a slums girl and my mother was a whore it doesn't mean I'm a slag too. Unless, does that one time I had sex with my ex best friend Alison count?" Tseng and Doctor Warner turn bright red, Reno too from trying to hold in his laughter. "I'll never mix weed and drink again."

"U-um…..h-have you suffered any mental traumas?"

"Oh yeah loads, where do I begin? First there was Jerry, one of Leanne's boyfriend when I was six he tried to get me to give him a blow job by pinching my nose to get me to open my mouth, I didn't so I passed out from not being able to breathe. Mick and his son Max used to watch my through the keyhole in the bathroom door while I was gettin' changed, Gary would creep into my bedroom at night and jerk himself off while kneeling on top off me. Dr Garrison would make me strip and take pictures of me every time I went to see him, Freddy would –"

"I-I think that's all I need to hear. I'm going to find you a very good and understanding therapist; they'll sort out your problems."

"I don't have any problems. I've dealt with it all, I've had to." She starts to stare at the scars on my arms that she's just noticed. I try to hide them, "That was a long time ago." Tseng steps forward and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps we should let Sky settle in first and see how she adapts here before putting her through that."

"I suppose so, I have no more tests to do so I thinks that's all for today." The three of us left, walked down the hall to an elevator, and waited in silence until we got to the car park. The ride home was also silent and awkward.

When Reno and I enter our apartment I noticed it had a lot more stuff in here, I go into the bedroom and look in the wardrobe; there's a lot of clothes in here now that I'm sure wasn't here this morning. There's a few men's clothes and blue suits, there is also quite a lot of women's clothes, picking one dress I see that it is in my size. My stomach starts to complain, I haven't eaten anything all day. I go into the kitchen to find Reno already looking through the full refrigerator, he turns at my presence. "You hungry too yo?"

"Yeah what's in there?"

"A shit load of healthy crap, I bet they got that rookie Elena to do the food shop yo. Have you ever eaten wutai?"

"Yeah once, it was pretty good."

"Fancy takeout then? Can't be assed to cook."

"Sure." He takes out his phone from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and hits a single number.

"You've got a wutai takeaway on speed dial?" When the food got here I watched Reno pay the man, when he opened his wallet I got a good eye full of gil. "How much do Turks get paid?"

"Enough to make all the shit we do worth it."

"So as I'm a Shinra, that like make you my bitch doesn't it?"

"Shut up an' eat your food."

A crackle of electricity shot across the heavens, I almost jumped out of my skin. "What the fuck was that! Was that lightning?"

"Oh yeah, this'll be your first thunder and lightning storm. I remember my first one, didn't sleep a wink." I go to bed, deciding that I've got another busy day so I better get a good night sleep. I strip off my clothes before going to bed, I'm almost asleep when I feel more weight going on the bed. I turn over to see Reno climbing in, I then realise that I'm in a bed, naked, with some random man that I only met this morning and a thunder storm bellowing above us. This going to be a long night.

**A/N: "Abuelo" is Spanish for grandfather; I don't plan to put much Spanish in here. Also I will be doing some parts in Reno's point of view, as I want to show how the characters develop as well as their relationship. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just to let anyone who is interested in my fanfic (if there is anyone that is), I am going to be slow and unpredictable with my updates at the moment as I'm swamped with college, coursework, exams and work. But do not fear, I've got a hell of a lot of ideas for this story so I will not be abandoning this. I will be attempting a shot at Reno's point of view in this chapter, please let me know if I'm doing a good or bad job at this, I'm sorry if he seems out of character at any point. I will always mark when a character's point of view is not Sky's. Please review so I can improve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reno's POV<strong>

I finally manage to get to sleep; after I had to put up with a whole half-hour of Sky tossing, turning, kicking, occasionally muttering something in costan and I think she bit me. As soon as I close my eyes and feel the familiar pull of slumber I'm interrupted by the obnoxious ringing of my PSH. "Yo," I sit up rubbing the sands of sleep that have already formed in my eyes.

"Reno, Avalanche has attacked again. They've targeted the sector five reactor this time, I need you to report to headquarters right away. Cissnei is on her way to watch over Sky."

"Yes sir." I get up and quickly get changed back into the clothes I was wearing a few moments ago. I walk past Cissnei as I head out of the apartments front door.

"How is she?"

"She's settled down, and asleep. Do you know what's going on with all of this Avalanche shit yo?"

"I heard that president Shinra caught them but they escaped. Do you think that they could pose a threat to Sky?"

"It's possible; I guess it's another reason why they want to keep her identity secret yo. Anyways, I gotta go Tseng's probably pissed off as it is, I better not keep him waiting any longer." The roads of sector one was near enough completely empty, after the terrorist attack on this sections mako reactor last night everyone has been desperate to pack up and move to another sector. As no one wants to be here what better place to hide the illegitimate daughter of Mr Shinra.

The higher up the Shinra building I go the more people I see running around in blind panic, scientists, soldiers, I see Scarlet sitting in her office crying. As I walk passed her office I catch between wailing sobs "my beautiful Air Breaker!" on any other occasion I would have tried to "comfort" her, however I'd rather not have Tseng chewing my ear off for choosing a easy shag over my duty again. On the way to my office I bump into Rude, "Tseng's looking for you, left paperwork in your office." I notice he's holding his helicopter keys and even though he's wearing his trusty sunglasses I can see he's trying to hide a grim expression, it's only because I've known him for so long that I can tell this.

"What's goin' on yo?"

"Got new orders, plant a bomb on the sector seven pillar."

"What why?"

"Tseng has good reason to believe Avalanche is based in the sector seven slums. If not, maybe it'll scare them into stopping what they're doing."

"What, Tseng's decided to do this?"

"No, the order's come directly from President Shinra. "Squash them like bugs" I believe was the expression he used."

"When are you detonating it?"

"I'm just setting it up, you're the one pushing the button." He gives me a sympathetic look before he heads for the elevator.

"What the fuck Tseng? I've just heard from Rude that I'm gonna be dropping a sector plate!" I'm fuming as I storm into his office, he doesn't even look up as I lean over his desk glaring at him.

"Hello Reno, yes Rude's setting up the bomb tonight and tomorrow night you'll be setting it off. There's more information on you desk, as well as your mission for this morning. That is all." He rose from his chair and left heading towards President Shinra's office. As I walked into my office and saw a large pile of papers and folders, I search through them for the information on the sector seven plate bombing. Flicking through the file I see that there's strong evidence that Avalanche is based in a bar of the sector seven slums, there's a small record of each of the current members, two girls and four men; one's noted to have a gun-arm device and another claims to be a first-class solider. The only other information I find is the code for the bomb and instructions to keep Avalanche busy so they can't deactivate it; basically I'm on another suicide mission. Sometimes I get the feeling that Tseng doesn't want me around anymore I seem to be more of a punching bag than a Turk. I open the file with today's mission, I have to try to convince that cetra girl from the sector five slums to join Shinra, and I honestly don't know why Tseng won't let me just drag her here. He claims that she's special and she should only come of her own free will but I'm starting to get a feeling that he's got a bit of a soft spot for the flower girl. The file says that I should find her at the sector five church roughly around five am, that's when she's usually tending her flowers. I also notice a parcel, opening it there's a note on top of a neatly folded girls school uniform.

– _Reno_

_Do not forget to drop off Sky at school at nine am. If you do Darknation will hurt you._

– _Rufus_

Bastard, just because I'm second in command I'm stuck with all this shit, I do more running around than Tseng. We'll I've still got a few hours to go before the whole ancient thing so I might as well get some shuteye, only a few hours later Tseng checked up on me to make sure I don't over sleep when I'm supposed to be on a mission again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So freaking happy just had my review cherry popped, it may have taken two fanfics and eight chapters but I've finally got two! (Does anyone else think that I am way too excited over this?) I actually did a bit of a girly squeal and scared the shit out of my dog when I saw that I had one, I also died a little bit inside because I let out said girly squeal. Sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you ****Nightcrawler666****, I don't want you to feel guilty and now I feel bad (please don't feel guilty for making me feel bad over you feeling guilty) Thank you for your review feel so much better now, I thought either everyone hated it or no one was reading.**

**And for my second review, I looked over my past chapters and I get what you mean by it being a bit 'choppy', for now I think I'm going to carry on as I am for the moment until I reach a point where I feel I can stop and go over them. And as for the name, personally I'm not too fond of it, Sky doesn't like it, but I was thinking about Leanne and what would **_**she**_** would call her daughter. I think of her as a young girl who ended up pregnant by Mr Shinra and probably assumed that she would end up living the life she always dreamed of and will become a glitzy celebrity, I'm thinking of later adding a chapter to explain all of this and maybe Sky could understand Leanne and her treatment of her a little better. And her middle and surname is Savannah Levine who is my favourite character in the Kelley Armstrong 'Women of the Other World' books, I took quite a bit of inspiration from her character so I thought I'd do a sort of a tribute.**

**I'm also stuck between whether or not to portray Rufus as a good guy or bad, if anyone loves good or evil Rufus please let me know. I've got a lot of ideas for both scenarios but can't decide which one is better. Thank you for your reviews and to those of you that haven't please, please review let me feel the love. I'm so sorry for the long author's note at this rate it's going to be longer than the chapter itself, I'm going to shut up right about….NOW!**

* * *

><p>I woke up again in the soft, fluffy bed, as I turn over and stretch my limbs across the otherwise empty bed. I open my eyes to look at the unoccupied spot next to me, placing my hand on the other side of the bed I feel that it's cold he must have got up a while ago. I also notice for the first time a digital alarm clock on the bedside table on his side, it's just past six. I close my eyes in the hope of falling back into the dreamless, blissful sleep I've just stirred from. No luck, I slip out of the bed and raid the wardrobe; I pull out a man's white shirt and take out a clean pair of underwear out of the dresser.<p>

Stepping out of the bedroom I hear the muffled buzz of the TV as I walk towards the kitchen. I open the refrigerator door, took a quick peak in there and immediately closed it; Reno was right there's only healthy shit in there. I rummage through the cupboards before giving up, I'm usually not at all a fussy eater but I don't see how anyone can eat anything that looks more like cardboard than the cardboard packaging it's in. I decide to settle for Reno's leftover noodles, as I return to the fridge I contemplate warming them up but my stomach loudly makes its impatience known.

The front door slams shut; I go to the hallway and see I Reno walk in with a package tucked under his arm, a distant look in his eyes and dark circles underneath them. He walks straight passed me and in the lounge, following him that's when I first notice that Cissnei's been here. As I walk towards the room he shuts the door on me, I press my ear against the door but I can only hear very slight muffled voices. After a couple of moments I get bored so I decide to look around the apartment some more, I haven't seen the bathroom yet so I go to check it out. I push the door open and I'm greeted with scented candles, bottles and bottles of body scrubs, body lotions, facial scrubs, I can see that there's at least five different bottles of shampoos and conditioners, and what the hells is a hair mask? I can hear light foot steps in the hall and the door softly close I guess Cissnei's left, "What the fuck yo?" I jump as I realise that Reno has been stood behind me.

"Will you please stop sneaking up on me!" He chuckles to himself as he walks into the room and starts to poke one of the many weird spongy things in there. I leave the ginger ninja to play with the pretty sponges while I take a good look around; I go into the lounge to find the package that Reno was carrying a minute ago. It was left sitting on the sofa begging me to open it; the parcel was wrapped in a plain brown paper with a note on it with my name written in perfectly formed calligraphic lettering. Well I don't need to be told twice, I rip into it to find some clothes another smaller parcel and a small envelope signed to Reno. I hold it up to the light trying to make out what's in there until someone snatches out of my hands

"I'll take that yo," before I can lecture him about sneaking up on me Reno heads for the bathroom, I can hear the door being locked. I turn back to the clothes they seem to be some kind of uniform I'm guessing for that crappy school. There's a short puffed sleeved white blouse with a deep red bow and the school's emblem on the right sleeve, a black pleated apron style dress as I'm holding it up looks like I'll be lucky if the skirt reaches my mid thigh, a black blazer lined with the same dark red and it also has the emblem but on the breast pocket, a beige V-neck sweater vest all of these look fitted and very figure hugging, white knee length socks and plain black loafers. I jump up and almost shit myself as out of nowhere I'm poked in my both sides by very long and bony fingers, I automatically take a swing at who ever it is but end up hitting thin air. Reno jumps over the back of the sofa and lands beside me laughing, "You're so jumpy yo, as skittish as a kitten." I yank on his ponytail and then continue inspecting what I'm expected to wear scrunching up my nose in distaste. I can feel Reno staring intensely at me; I turn to meet his gaze. "Why are ya wearin' one of my shirts yo?" He was looking at a stain I managed to get while eating his leftover wutai which I hadn't noticed until now, his expression turns deadly serious. "Did you eat my noodles?" I'm smiling as I nod.

"Yup, there aint nothin' like cold noodles first thing in the mornin', what times school startin'?"

"Nine." I turn to watch the TV. It's on a news channel showing the wreckage of the sector five reactor, I look at the clock at the bottom corner of the screen. It's coming close to seven, so I decide taking my uniform with me to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno's Point of View<strong>

She's just locked the door to the bathroom; I can hear the shower running and her softly humming to herself. I slouch back into the sofa; I was really looking forward to those noodles. I bet all of this babysitting is a punishment for something I've done. I reach into my trouser pocket and pull out the envelope Sky gave me.

– _Reno_

_I have one more mission for you. This has to be kept top secret, not even Tseng can know about this. I want you to discreetly bring me a sample of Sky's DNA._

– _Rufus _


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews. ****Nightcrawler666**** thanks, don't know any good shrinks my last one said I was a lost cause lol. ****HaruhiandHikaru****, thank you still not sure whether to portray Rufus as good or evil (so all of you reading please let me know what you prefer!), her character is based a little on WOTOW Savannah Levine, the weird shit my friends come out with when they're drunk and the stuff that runs through my fucked up head. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Twirling around in the bathroom mirror I'm desperately trying to pull my school dress down to cover my ass; I try another twirl and catch yet another glimpse of my panties. I storm out of the room to find Reno with a thoughtful look on his face he doesn't seem to even notice me as I stand in front of him. "I think this is too small, is there any way to get a bigger size." He snaps out of his daydream.<p>

"Hmm, what? I think it looks fine." He says this while looking at the TV, I wave my hand in front of his face and he whacks it away.

"It's too small," I pull the skirt of my dress down and my boobs almost burst out of the blouse. He sees this and shrugs his shoulders.

"Like I said its fine, you'll get a boyfriend in no time." I groan in my annoyance and stomp off into the bedroom; I angrily started to brush my hair taking all of my frustration out on my scalp. I style my waist length hair in a messy fishtail plait and leave my full fringe down, while I'm looking through the draws of the vanity table for a hairband I find a draw full of makeup. I apply a small amount; a bit of blush so I don't look like the walking dead, a little bit of natural coloured eye shadow, some brown mascara because my eyelashes are a light blonde colour so it looks like I don't have any, and a subtle pink lip balm. Now my hair and makeups sorted, time to sort out that uniform. I look in the sock draw and find a pair of white loose socks; I swap the standard school socks for them and tie the beige jumper around my waist to help cover up what little dignity I still have. I look under the bed and find piles upon piles of plushies, ranges from different styles, colours and sizes. I take a couple of the smallest ones, a chocobo wearing a white mages' cape and a purple moogle with dark stripes, I use safety pins I found on the vanity table to pin them on my blazer. I traded my plain loafers for a pair of flat but slightly platformed black Mary Janes shoes, I go to my pillow and take the knife form under it and put in one of my socks.

I leave the room to see Reno at the front door talking to someone on the other side of it, whoever it is hands him a bag and leaves. Reno shuts the door and gives my altered uniform a funny look. "This is from Elena." He holds the black leather bookbag out in front of me and I take it, the briefcase has the school emblem on the front. I open the flap and look inside, I pull out a PHS it's a standard sliver flip phone but still good quality. I scroll down the contacts list I see Elena, Cissnei, Rufus, Tseng and Reno and others whom I don't know. Who's Rod? I also pull out a handful of clip on plushies.

"I think Elena went a little over board with the shopping." He just rolled his eyes and shook his head; the dark circles under his eyes are becoming more and more visible. There was also a gorgeous designer purse; looking at it the first thing that goes through my mind is how much can I sell this for? I go back into the bedroom and take the gil still in Timmy's wallet and put it in mine.

Reno was getting ready to leave, I suddenly felt pretty nervous and a group of butterflies have taken residence in my stomach. Reno was searching for his keys so I sat down on the sofa and spot the small box from the package with my uniform on the floor. Inside it there is a small note.

_For my little sister._

– _Rufus. X_

There's also a chunky white gold charm bracelet, adorned with pearls and light pink gems four of which was a bright green that seemed to glow as I put it on in a strange way it feels like it's emitting some kind of energy. I put this down to the weird note making me go soft. Reno pushes me off the sofa and grabs the keys I was sitting on, perhaps my subconscious not wanting me to go to that hell hole.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get out of the car!"

"No!"

"Please get out of the fucking car!" We've been parked outside the school for a good fifteen minutes he's given up on using threats and has been reduced to begging and pleading well, as close to pleading as Reno can get. I turn to him with a big Cheshire cat grin; he looks almost relieved thinking I'm going to cooperate. I lean in close to his ear lowering my voice to a husky whisper.

"Have I ever told you I love the sound of a man begging?" I start to laugh at him and he grumbles something under his breath that I couldn't make out. He gulps down the last of his sixth Red Bull and gets out of the car, he come round to my side and opens my door, I fold my arms and lean back into my seat. Reno reaches over, undoes my seatbelt and grabs hold of my arms dragging me out of the car. He then walks me to the building with an arm around my shoulders to anyone else it may look friendly maybe even loving, however on my side I was trapped in the vicelike grip of Reno's surprisingly strong arms and had no choice but to follow his lead and go forward.

As we're walking through the main hallway I can feel the judgemental stares and hear the whispers of rumour for the students we walk passed, I've just become very much aware that I've huddled myself up close to Reno and his firm hold on my shoulder has been replaced with a comforting rubbing across my shoulder blades. As we came to the headmistress' office I noticed a girl with badly bleached blonde hair leaning against the wall next the office door, she was staring at Reno in a dreamy kind of way. Reno noticed and smirked to himself, he put his mouth next to my ear still looking at the girl's reaction. "You 'kay?" I nodded and stifled a laugh as her face fell and she gave me a glare that if looks could kill I would have died sevenfold.

"You're such a windup merchant." Reno sniggered and knocked on the door, he didn't wait for an answer before walking through it. When I came in she was nervously positioning and repositioning her name plate on her desk, she was visibly uncomfortable with the fact that she was stuck in an office with both me and Reno. She handed me a timetable and a piece of paper with my locker number and the number combination well, when I say "handed" more she slid it along the desk with one finger as which I believe she will be scrubbing and disinfecting as soon as we're out of the room. After we left the room Reno turned to me and gave me a sympathetic look, I try my best puppy dog eyed look. "Please don't leave me here, I promise not to annoy you, or eat you food, or stab your car."

"Sorry Munchkin, orders are orders, try not to get into any fights. I'll pick you up at the end of the day." I watched him leave, and when he did I realised that I'm alone in a strange school full of snooty oxygen thieves. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter had a bit of writers block. Please review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/U: Sorry for the wait (he he, it took me four attempts for me to spell wait right I kept spelling it weight, maybe it's true what they say about blondes). For the ideas for the uniform I had to look at sooo many Japanese school girls uniform, I bet if anyone looks at my Google search history they'll think I'm a serious pedo. Just to clarify in my fanfic the legal age for sex is sixteen (just so there's no confusion with later chapters, Reno's not a kiddy fiddler) and Sky's is in her last year of high school. Please review.**

* * *

><p>I'm watching Reno leave as the bell rings signalling the start of class, I look at my lesson rota and note that I've got math in room 112. Ignoring the stares and forcing myself to hold my head up high I search for my class unwilling to talk to anyone in order to ask for directions, it took me a while a while to find it but thankfully when I'm walking into the room there is no teacher in sight. I refuse to acknowledge them but l can feel that eyes are on me, I blank them out I and walk casually to the only empty desk in the room which is right at the back in the far corner. As I'm walking passed the other desks I am painfully aware that everyone else is wearing their uniform in the same boring manner. The other girls and boys are leaning over their desks whispering and occasionally giggling I catch a few stares and when I do I glare back. I remind myself of the rules of the slum's school; never show any weakness and watch closely for theirs. Everyone sits up straight and the room is filled with silence when the door opens and a hunchbacked middle-aged man with thinning light brown hair and a serious over bite walks in, he slams his books and folders onto the desk with a thump. Getting bored already I take out a sheet of paper from my desk and start to draw the strange looking man at the front of the class, he's starting to call out names and the students quickly and politely answer. I'm concentrating intently on capturing his wonky eye, "Sky-Blue? Sky-Blue Levine?" I manage to hide my shock as the person from my picture is now stood over me and practically screeching my name, "Sky-Blue!"<p>

"What?" I yell back while wiping some of his spittle from my right cheek. He looks at my picture and snatches it off of my desk ripping it up as he walks over to the bin in the far corner. As he makes his way back to his desk he takes out a piece of chalk from his jacket pocket and writes his name on the board on the wall in the messiest chicken scratch scribble I've ever seen.

"Class, we have a new student here today. Sky-Blue I'm Mr Elder, and why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to your class mates, maybe you could tell them something about you, other that the fact that your rude." I roll my eyes as I stand up and lean back against my desk staring at the rest of the class.

"Well first off my name aint Sky-Blue it's Sky." I play up my slum slur "I'm from the slums, my ma died from an overdose a couple of days ago, about time too if ya ask me. And now I'm stuck up here where it seems to be a remake of The Stepford Wives. And I aint Rude, that's the bald guy with the sunglasses that doesn't talk very much. Any questions?" I'm greeted with silence and open mouthed stares, I can't help but wear a cocky grin at the reactions I've received. I turn to glare at Mr Elder as my ass reclaims my seat; I sit back with my feet on the top to the wooden desk.

Mr Elder's face is beetroot red as he searches through his papers grabbing a pile of booklets and handing them out, "This is a mock exam this is not a real exam it's just so you can get a feel of what the real one will be like. We will be working under exam conditions, so talking, note swapping or cheating of any kind or you will be sent to the headmistress's office." He looks at me while he is saying this, when he reaches my table he sneers at me and leans in too close for my own comfort but I don't let him see it. "Let me know if you get stuck on anything wont you _Sky-Blue_? If there's a multisyllabic word or a simple multiplication formula you don't understand." I can tell that he's using my full name and large words to seem superior and to piss me off its working, but still I meet his gaze with my steady one. I'm guessing at school he was one of those who was tormented and picked on; he must see this as getting his revenge.

"Sure." I snatch the booklet out from his hand and flick through roughly skimming it. I'm pretty good at maths I'm not so good at explaining how I did it, but just with that quick look I can tell it's going to be a piece of piss. Mr Elder sits down at his desk with his head held high and a smirk on his facial expression and starts looking through other papers. I reach into my desk looking for a pen or pencil.

"No calculators Miss Levine!" I hold up my new found pen between my ring finger and my middle finger at him I can hear some quiet giggles in the background followed by a round of coughs trying to cover up their break from the robotic grip of the school. Satisfied that I'm not cheating and obviously not getting the joke he nods to himself mentally self congratulating himself for keeping the time honoured rules of the exam alive, and continues looking through and marking other pupils work. "You all have fifteen minutes to do as much as you can, starting now." Everyone put their heads down and pens on their papers in perfect sync, I sat back in my seat and got my PHS out discreetly and played with it from under my desk. After five minutes of looking for a decent game on there I give up and decide to make a start on the exam paper.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just realised that on my last chapter for some reason I put A/U, still do not know how the fuck that happened or why, meh. So sorry for the waiting, life's so hectic right now (being swamped with exams! :,O ) probably wasn't the right time to start a fanfic but I will carry on.**

**Thank you ****Baldurdash****, yes Sky hasn't dealt with what has happened to her; as she sleeps with a knife under her pillow, bites, talks, and kicks in her sleep etc. I don't see her as the kind of person who would admit to needing or accepting help (it's a very hard thing to do), and probably views it as weakness. I don't want let slip too much but I will go into everything that has happened to her as a child in a lot more detail later on, especially as she and Reno start to get closer the cracks will begin to show.**

**So please bear with me. Patience is a virtue! Thank you all for your kind reviews please keep them up, I appreciate each one and take everything you say into consideration.**

* * *

><p>"Right class, put down you pens and wait for me to collect your papers." Mr Elder gets up from behind his desk and walks over to each pupil taking their booklets whether they have finished or not, occasionally leaving a small trail of drool on the desks where the sheets once were. For the last five minutes of the test the majority of the class has been furiously scribbling desperately trying to complete their papers, while I on the other hand have been slouching in my chair downloading music onto my PHS with a set of earphones I found earlier in Reno's car discretely hidden underneath my shirt. I suddenly feel a presence come up behind me as a hand comes from out of nowhere and snatches my paper, my natural jumpiness gets the better of me, that and I've currently got <em>Lets Hang the Landlord<em> by _King Blues_ my favourite band from the slums blaring into my ears. I pull out the earphones the see Mr Elder jumping back from a pretty strong electric shock he caught off of my bracelet, probably because of the crappy material from the shitty uniform; this may be a top school with high charging tuition but they definitely cheaped out on the fabric.

As Mr Elder walks back to his desk I can feel the familiar feeling of being watched intensely I've felt it from the moment I stepped into the class, yes pretty much everyone has had a good look at the slums freak but eventually they've grown bored except for this one. The girl staring at me is sitting two chairs to the side of me; I take a sneaky peak at her noticing for the first time that she's the girl that was leaning against the wall looking at Reno this morning. I hear giggling and hushed whispers coming from her table and from the two other girls in front and behind her, I notice that Mr Elder doesn't comment on all of the noise they're making but I'm sure that if it was me I would have been chucked out of the class by now. I've got a good guess at what they're chatting about; I discreetly steal another glance at them. They're making no attempt of hiding what they're doing; glancing at me then turning to each other a bursting into laughter, maybe they're baiting me. I catch her looking again, this time I let her know that I know exactly what she's been doing; I hold her gaze in response to this she narrows her eyes in a terrible attempt to look intimidating. Throughout the rest of the lesson both of us are stuck staring out each other both of us unwilling to be the one to break it, the school bell rings signalling the end of the first lesson of the day making me r ealise that there's more of this torture to come.

We break eye contact as everyone's leaving the room in a single filed line; I'm so close to the door but I'm yanked back by a hand pulling on my left arm. I instinctively raise my right arm with my hand fisted ready to defend myself against the girl with the badly bleached hair; instead I'm face to face with Mr Elder. "I looked through your mock exam papers Miss Levine." Gods his breath smells like shit, he has something green between his two front teeth. "You're a cheat Miss Levine; I've gone through all of your answers you answered every question correctly you're a cheat. I don't want to see you in my class ever again and I'll be filing a report to the headmistress, I just shrug my shoulders and leave. I don't give a shit, thinking about it when do you use advanced algebra in real life anyway?

I walk out of the class and head for the exit, this place is huge so I figure that there must be a smoking area somewhere even if it's for the teachers; I'm hoping I can bum a smoke from someone. I don't usually smoke cigarettes I'm really only a social smoker, but my usually very short and explosive temper has lately become worse with all of the stress and current upheaval I've experienced and until I find out where Reno stashes his alcohol that'll have to do.

As I enter the main hall I'm greeted with the girls from the classroom blocking my way, all three girls have their arms crossed and are glaring daggers at me. I've just become aware that there is a crowd of students of all ages forming a ring around us, I feel trapped and can sense the anticipation in the air radiating in waves from the newly formed crowd. I refuse to let them see how uncomfortable they are making me feel, so I square my shoulders, straighten my back so I'm at my full height (or lack of), and stare straight foreword as I walk towards the door. I'm so close to them, but I make sure that my pace does not quicken or slow, and that my posture doesn't show that I tensing up, sizing them up; getting ready to fight if I have to. I figure that my best bet is to take the blonde ringleader, though she's the biggest of the bunch (far taller and well-built than me) if I knock her down the others might not want try anything. I'm only hoping that her parents haven't thought or cared enough to get her into self-defence classes, and though I haven't had any professional training I know how to hold my own in a fight using my small size to my advantage. That and the slums teach you one thing no black belt in the whole of Gaia will no matter how much gil you chuck at them; fighting dirty, yes I'm not above scratching, hair pulling, biting or nipple crippling. I try to walk passed them but the girl in the middle squares her shoulders so it would be very hard to get passed her, I step back and try to keep my cool looking her right in the eye. She walks up to me, arms still crossed, her expression hasn't changed much. She's right in front of me practically leaning over me, "Who was that guy you were with this morning?"

"Who Reno? He's just some guy I know." I'm feeling quite smug and surprised with myself by how steady my voice came out just then.

"You're from the slums right; he's probably your pimp." As she says the last part she turns to the crowd for effect. I can hear a few giggles and chuckles, and not the muffled or hidden laughter like earlier in the class room, they made no attempt to mask themselves. _Stay calm, don't rise to it._

"Well since you've had such a sheltered life I doubt you'd know what a real pimp actually looks like, so I'm gonna let that one slide." _Okay, good nice and calm, for once be the bigger person._ "So why don't you and your little bitches over there piss off and sort your roots out coz I wanna fag." Oh, shit! Her eyes blaze and her face hardens she grabs me by the shoulders pushes me slightly, _seriously was that it?_ I can't help but snigger.

"You find something funny? You won't be laughing when I scratch your eyes out, you slut. I'm the only one who can have blonde hair here." I look around and sure enough all I could see was a sea of black and browns was that what her problem was? How pathetic. I shrug my shoulders and attempt to walk passed her again. This time I'm met with her raised open palm quickly descending towards my face, luckily I spotted this just in time and managed to dodge it. As she was recovering from her missed attack I took this as my opportunity and punch her in the right shoulder; it's a good warning shot, not in a place that could cause any major damage, just hard enough to shock her and to prove I'm not a push over, and on her slapping arm. The hallway's silent for a moment, the girl curled her lip and let out a growl of shock and anger. The two other girls go to her side, with their eyes on me never leaving. The smaller one, about the same height as me with Wutai features and her poker straight ebony hair in a very short bob borderline pixie cut launches herself at me with her hands open and ready to grab whatever hair she can get hold of. It takes me a moment to react and to begin to think straight again, I stop trying to pull away from her which was my natural reaction and also causing me more pain and bring both my hands in between her arms which are firmly planted onto my scalp, and shove two fingers into each of her eyes. She screeches in horror and pain, and immediately removes her hands from me and moves away from me rubbing her eyes. The two other girls both go for me, one coming from my front and the other behind. I kick the one in front in her gut and watched her fall no longer caring whether I cause any serious harm, that move left me exposed and the blonde girl behind me pounced on top of me making me land pretty much all of my body weight on my face. I can taste the metallic tang of blood, I quickly run my tongue around my mouth, all teeth are there and accounted for I must have just split my lip. The crowd cheers, I hit the girl above off of me square in the face with my left elbow and turn over so I'm on my back and able to see what's going on. My face feels bruised and my knees are stinging; I can feel a wetness trickling above my left brow where it's especially tender. The redhead that I kicked isn't getting up from her foetal position on the cold tiled floor, the Wutai girl's slowly making her way to me again rubbing her eyes and the blondes left cheek's starting to swell and bruise. My head is starting to swirl and my vision's dancing, I guess I hit my head harder than I had originally thought. Almost from out of nowhere I'm aware that I'm being held up by my hair, did I pass out for a moment? Looking up it's the blonde looking at me straight into my eyes, all I can see is madness; pure spoilt madness fogging her gaze. I feel so weak, so small, like when I was a child and Leanne used to lay into me. She soon stopped when I grew big enough to fight back, but since then I swore to never let myself feel that pathetic ever again. I let out a growl in frustration and summon the last of my strength to discretely get my knife out from my sock, stand and raise my blade to her face, but before it gets remotely close to her smug grin a ball of fire grows from one of the little glowing orbs from my bracelet and flies towards her narrowly missing her but I notice that a good size chunk of her hair and the collar of her shirt are singed. _What the fuck?_ "What the fuck was that you slums scum, did you bring materia?" She lets go of my hair and backs away, the Wutai probably didn't see what had just happened because I ended back onto the floor with her clawing at my face. A large amount of lightning pours from another ball on the jewellery; I can hear screams form all of the students. I feel so drained both physically and mentally drained, my vision is fogging I can just about make out the headmistress storming over to me screaming my name, and then I just let myself fall into a black oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullying is wrong, whether it's at school, at home, in the street, over the phone by text or email. It's cowardly, pathetic and can be mentally scarring or it can drive the victim to take their own life as they see no other way to escape it. If you are a bully please stop, if you are a victim or was talk to someone anyone trust me although it hurts a lot at first but it helps.<strong>

**I do not own the King Blues (unfortunately ) they are an amazing London based protest band whom the singer Jonny "Itch" Fox was once homeless in London, Lets Hang the Landlord is a song about his experiences and the people he befriended and lost while he was squatting – I strongly recommend looking them up on YouTube or something. Itch for prime minister! Ok that's my rant about how much I'm in love with King Blues is out of the way, for today anyway. ;) Again I'm so sorry for the wait!**


End file.
